3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop
|Ages=6-12 |Released=January 2012 |Theme=Friends }} 3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop is a Friends set released in 2012. It includes Emma, Sarah, a fountain, a mirror, a sign, a bench, and a large beauty shop. The shop includes lipstick, a wig shelf, and a cash register. Description The fountain base is white and rounded. A transparent light blue cylinder is attached to the center of the white circle. On top of the cylinder is a white dome with a transparent light blue flame piece depicting water spewing in different directions. The bench has a white base but the seat and back-board are azure. There is a round, tan plate to the right, also on the white bricks, with a pink flower and a green sprout. There is a small mirror stand up included. It is white, black, and purple. getting her hair done by Sarah]] A transparent light blue sign supported by a black clip advertises the beauty shop with a sticker showing pink lipstick. The beauty shop itself is built on pink baseplates. The walls around the shop have white trim a brick high that surrounds much of the shop, except for the back wall (which is left open for play), near the ends of the right and left walls, and in front of the entrance. Even though it isn't as high, the white colour does continue in front of the door with a white 4x4 piece. There is no door, and the entrance is a transparent arch with light blue lights on either side. To both sides of the entrance are transparent windows with white frames and flowerbeds in front. The walls are mostly azure, but windows large, transparent windows take up most of the wall. On top of the windows is a plate's worth of purple trim with pink bricks on the top. On top of the arch is are white slopes. A white sign reading Beauty Shop with a picture of a girl with a pink and blue background. The sign has purple backing. To the left of the entrance on the inside of the shop is a black shelf with four different shades of lipstick; red, magenta, pink, and purple. Another lipstick shelf with the same shades and patterns extends around the corner. Next to the second lipstick shelf is a large mirror with light blue lights and a purple seat nearby for Mini-doll figures to get their hair done. A yellow brush and a yellow comb are clipped to the side. To the right of the door is a wig stand with Mia's hairpiece in black with a yellow bow. In the lower-righthand corner of the room is a cash register with a pink drawer. There is a red light next to a grey keyboard with a matching monitor above. The counter in front is black with a 1x2 center stud piece in aqua in front of the monitor. Background The beauty shop is one of Emma's favourite places to hang out. It is also where Sarah works. The friends can get there hair done by Sarah and buy lipstick and accessories. Notes * The yellow hair accessory pack is exclusive to this set. As are all four lipstick colours and the moulds for them and their canisters in general. * Sarah is exclusive to this set. LEGO.com Description Mini-dolls included Gallery Beauty shop.jpg|The entire set mirror.JPG|Emma at the outdoor mirror stand-up back of shop.JPG|The interior of the beauty shop Source * Brickset.com * Miniland.nl * Official LEGO Shop External Info Category:Friends Category:3000 sets Category:2012 sets